


Hurt is a Kind of Sick

by lunarknightz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charming watches over Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt is a Kind of Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for onceuponaland bingo fill:Hurt/Comfort
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers through "The Doctor"

“You know,” She said groggily, “You don’t have to watch me sleep.”

“I’m your father.” Charming replied. “I missed out on years of watching you sleep as a child, and I thought that I’d lost both you and your mother again when you disappeared inside that portal. Humor me a little, Emma.”

“Okay.” She said softly. “But can you move from the door? It’s kind of creepy.”

Charming sat down in the chair beside her bed. “Is this better?”

“Less stalker like. Much better.” Emma nodded.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“About as good as anyone can be when they’re on the business end of a sword fight with a giant.” Emma sighed. “The pain medicines are good.”

“I feel like I should know what to do in this sort of situation. Should I buy you something? Balloons? Flowers?”

“I don’t need anything. And you did kinda miss out on twenty eight whole years of parenting. I’ll give you a pass.” Emma sighed. “Tell me about Henry.”

“He’s a great kid. We’ve been living in your place- well, yours and Snow’s, and he’s just the coolest kid. He wants to be a knight, so I’ve been teaching him how to ride a horse, and sword fight, and then sometimes we watch TV. He really likes I-Carly. And The Big Bang Theory.”

“You let him watch the Big Bang Theory?”

“Bazinga.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah?” Charming answered as his heart leaped at being called “Dad.” “What do you need?”

“Sing ‘Soft Kitty’ to me.”

“I thought you were only supposed to sing that when someone’s sick.” He chuckled.

“Hurt is a kind of sick.” Emma pouted.

Charming chuckled and began to sing.

_Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty,_  
Little Ball of Fur  
Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty,  
Purr Purr Purr 


End file.
